<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People Who Don't Take Laser Tag Seriously Are Not to Be Trusted by pocketsundere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016061">People Who Don't Take Laser Tag Seriously Are Not to Be Trusted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsundere/pseuds/pocketsundere'>pocketsundere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rekindle. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, It's gintoki's birthday, Joui Four, M/M, Slice of Life, dondakke!!, ft. sakamoto and zura!!! At last!!!, pure fluff with a lil bit of dirty stuff, sorry about that, there's a little 703 reference, they actually go past second base on this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsundere/pseuds/pocketsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it's Gintoki's birthday and the gang decides to make it really special.</p><p>Freezies, laser tag, and everything nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rekindle. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>People Who Don't Take Laser Tag Seriously Are Not to Be Trusted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here I am, keeping gintaka/takagin alive. You're welcome, society.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Wednesday, right after school, Katsura, Sakamoto, and himself decided to take Gintoki out to celebrate his birthday. The first gift, though small, was one of his favorite things. They walked to the station while eating freezies. Sakamoto had chosen grape flavor, he and Katsura went for green apple, while Gintoki had a strawberry one. <em>Oh, what a shocker</em>, he thought.</p><p>"Can't believe that Mr. Nobuyori sells these things in Autumn," Sakamoto laughed while taking a bite off his freezie. He gasped and moaned, bouncing like the hyperactive fellow he was, "Ah! <em>So cold</em>!"</p><p>He then touched his forehead, and Zura laughed at him.</p><p>"Freezies never run out of style, fool." Said Gintoki while chewing his. "I could suck on these even if my balls were ice cold."</p><p>Sakamoto laughed loudly and continuosly. Gintoki picked a booger off his nose and threw it at him using two of his fingers pressed against each other. "Shut up, you're too loud."</p><p>Takasugi hadn't said anything in a while, though that didn't feel uncommon. He just walked at his own pace, sucking his freezie from time to time. He found himself staring at Gintoki's neck, and the line of his muscles. He thought that he should probably look away but, hell, he really didn't want to.</p><p>Ever since his birthday, they had grown closer. Not in the besties kind of way, more in like a <em>sort-of-in-a-relationship-but-not-really</em> way. He had been staying with Gintoki and Shouyo-san for months now, and hadn't returned to his home ever since he packed his books and some of his belongings about a month and a half ago. He wasn't planning to either.</p><p>The Sakata/Yoshida Household was suddenly his home. His clothes were in Gintoki's drawers and hung on his closet. His pencils were scattered around his desk. His smell shared a space in bed with Gintoki's. His room was now their room, and Shouyo-san wasn't bothered about it whatsoever.</p><p>It felt strange, but not in a bad way. Takasugi had never felt this welcomed, this enabled. He was suddenly living his day-by-day having Gintoki sleeping by his side and feeling at ease. He wasn't scared or angry anymore. He felt as if he was healing. And not just that. He was healing his relationship with Gintoki, as well as with his other childhood friends. When they became close again, he inevitably started hanging out with Zura and Sakamoto again, he even started hanging out with Shinpachi, Kagura, and Tae, for crying out loud. And he felt nothing but warmth coming from them, Kagura had some issues with him at first, but they ended up becoming pals, and she even had a nickname for him, "<em>Takaizogi</em>."</p><p>"<em>Because your eyepatch reminds me of pirates, and pirates are cool, unlike Gin-chan, who smells of dirty underwear</em>."</p><p>He smiled fondly as he remembered those words. He used to describe himself as someone who could never love or be loved, but, now, he wasn't so sure.</p><p>As he slowly came back to reality, he quickened his steps, his sight still not leaving Gintoki's neck. He was slightly startled as Gintoki turned his head and looked over his shoulder. They stared at each other in silence, which made Takasugi turn red.</p><p>Gintoki offered him a cheeky smile and a funny expression, and then turned his head back. He was still feeling quite flustered, but realized that maybe Gintoki was on a familiar situation, he was a moron, after all, and his neck was ever so slightly red.</p><p>"Oi, <em>idiots</em>," Gintoki raised his voice, "Where the hell are we going anyway? Tell me already!"</p><p>"Don't you know the meaning of a surprise, Gintoki?" Katsura said as he finished his freezie.</p><p>Takasugi joined, scoffing. "Did you even pay attention in class, moron? How come you are graduating in march?"</p><p>Gintoki groaned, seemingly annoyed.  "Shut up, both of you, idiots!"</p><p>He then mockingly blew raspberries at them, it made Takasugi smile.</p><p>"What do you think, Takasugi? Should we stop?" Zura raised his eyebrow at him.</p><p>"No, Zura, quite the contrary, I think we should continue to bug him until he collapses," he closed his eye and smiled, "Then we should record it and upload it on the internet."</p><p>"It's not Zura, it's--"</p><p>"You're missing the point." Takasugi kicked him softly, "This is the best gift one could give to dumbass extraordinaire over here."</p><p>"It's my birthday!" Gintoki exclaimed, his eyes popping, "And you're the dumbass, <em>dumbass</em>!"</p><p>Sakamoto barged in. "Nice comeback, Kintoki!"</p><p>Gintoki gave him a deadly stare. "<em>Don't even</em>--"</p><p>"Think of this as a lovely gift from your lovable pals.", Katsura proceeded to pat Gintoki on the back. He switched his death glare to him in return.</p><p>"None of you are my pals! I hate all of you, dumbasses!"</p><p>They stayed silent for a while. Everyone seemed to be happy, and despite Gintoki looking slightly furious, he definitely was as well. He couldn't fool him, not at all.</p><p>◇◇◇</p><p>"Idiots! I'm gonna fall!"</p><p>After their 2 hour trip filled with long walks and changing train lines, they finally arrived at their destination: Kawasaki. Everything had been going according to the plan, though, while riding the train, Gintoki had his suspicions of where they were going, but turned out to be completely wrong, since he thought they were going to Yokohama instead.</p><p>"Is there a red light district in Yokohama?" Gintoki inquired then, while rising his eyebrow.</p><p>Takasugi elbowed him. "You wish."</p><p>Fast forward to now and Takasugi was covering Gintoki's eyes as they guided him throughout the crowded streets, walking towards their ultimate stop. It was a long walk so he understood why he was annoyed.</p><p>"Sugi, if I fall because of you", he said in a theatening voice, "You're going down with me."</p><p>"Not only are you guys partners in crime!" Sakamoto yelled, "You're also partners in falling!"</p><p>"Shut up!" They said in unison. </p><p>Takasugi could feel Gintoki's cheeks warming up. It felt good that he wasn't the only one blushing.</p><p>They walked about ten blocks more, turning and switching sides, following each and every step of the map, and suddenly, they were there. The long awaited surprise had finally come.</p><p>"Gintoki, brace yourself!" Said Zura, enthusiastically.</p><p>"Ugh, are we there?" Gintoki complained, "Can Sugi finally take his stinky hands off me?"</p><p>"You're stinky, I wash my hands regularly."</p><p>His palms were sweating against his skin. This is the most he had touched him today, so it was really hard to keep himself together. Touching him was a complete different thing, it was embarrasing to admit, but feeling him was overwhelming, but, most importantly, it was just plain good.</p><p>"Okay, Takasugi-kun! On the count of three!" Sakamoto waved at him, "One!"</p><p>Zura quickly followed. "Two!"</p><p>And then they shouted together, "<em>Three</em>!"</p><p>Takasugi let go of Gintoki, and smiled widely, he felt content, to the point where his cheeks hurt. He looked at him to see his response. He was blinking, and looked confused, but then his eyes sparkled, and he chuckled.</p><p>They did a good job.</p><p>"Are you guys for real?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Sakamoto shouted while jumping.</p><p>Zura laughed, he seemed to be confident. "We're going to destroy the field! And we're gonna get the top price!"</p><p>"You guys..."</p><p>"<em>Oi,</em>" Takasugi stepped in and punched him softly in the shoulder, "I thought you've always wanted to play Laser Tag."</p><p>Gintoki walked towards the building and then stopped. He sighed and scratched his neck.</p><p>"You three are stupid, and you will always be stupid," Gintoki said softly, "But, uh, sometimes, you're not that stupid, and, <em>yeah</em>, I guess what I'm trying to say here is...thank you."</p><p>The three looked at each other then smiled and ran towards him.</p><p>"Laser-tagging, bitches!" Shouted Zura as he raised his fist.</p><p>◇◇◇</p><p>"You will pay for this!"</p><p>Zura was gasping for air, sweat falling down his forehead as if it were rain. Takasugi had lowered his gun and stepped back, observing the unnerving situation unfolding before his very eyes.</p><p>His long-haired friend fell to his knees. That was a sign that they were about to be defeated. Zura coughed, and put his fist on the ground. "Guys, we're done for, let's just commit <em>sepukku</em>."</p><p>Sakamoto, who was patting his shoulder, cleared his throat, "Zura, we can't commit <em>sepukku</em>, we have guns."</p><p>He grabbed Sakamoto by the arm and gasped, "Wait a minute! I've got it!"</p><p>Zura proceeded to put his hand inside his pocket and take out a bottle of <em>yakult</em>. He drank it and sighed with satisfaction.</p><p>"My stamina has been restored to a hundred percent! Let's do this!"</p><p>"That's not how this works, idiot!", Takasugi said, irritated, "Also, have you been keeping that bottle of yakult in your pocket this entire time?!"</p><p>"No time to waste, Takasugi!", Zura let out a laugh as he stood up, "It's revenge time!"</p><p>"Zura, Let it go, he's like five!" Sakamoto shouted, "It's not the kid's fault that you suck at Laser Tag!"</p><p>Zura chuckled, and it kind of freaked Takasugi out, he sounded like a villain, not just any villain, but those type of villains who don't get redemption arcs. Just pure evil.</p><p>The laughter stopped, and Zura looked over his shoulder. "It's not Zura, It's Capt–"</p><p>He suddenly started running in the middle of his sentence, which made the second part inaudible. Takasugi stood in the middle of the neon lit battlefield, confused and frowning.</p><p>"<em>Eh</em>?! What was that?! I didn't catch that!" Sakamoto shouted at Zura's direction.</p><p>Takasugi sighed, "I didn't get it either,"</p><p>Their friend was long gone to hear them, his figure was nowhere to be seen. Takasugi rolled his eyes and sighed again. He was about to let his guard down when he felt someone coming towards him behind his back. He raised his gun and shot the target quickly while staying still. He then turned around and looked; it was a kid, about ten, currently lying on the floor, pouting. When he made eye contact with him, the kid swore. Takasugi followed with a quick chuckle. He offered a creepy smile, knowing that it would scare him.</p><p>"Better luck next time, kid, and don't swear too much, mommy wouldn't like that, <em>would she</em>?"</p><p>"I will get my revenge!", The kid shouted angrily.</p><p>Takasugi continued to smile, and pointed his gun at him. "That is, if you make it out alive."</p><p>The kid ran away and Takasugi lowered his gun again. Sakamoto gasped and patted him on the back, hard. "<em>Wow</em>, Takasugi-kun! You're really good at this game!"</p><p>"This isn't a game, Tatsuma", he breathed out, dead serious, "This is <em>war</em>."</p><p>He composed himself and held his gun tightly. He stared at Sakamoto, who was awkwardly standing there, laughing. "We have to find Gintoki, before it's too late."</p><p>"...Should we split?"</p><p>"Go look for Zura, Tatsuma", he frowned in determination, "...and leave Gintoki to me."</p><p>He watched Sakamoto leave in quite a hurry, shouting some non-sense. He smiled, as he was really enjoying himself. He grabbed the empty yakult off the ground, put it in his pocket, and started running.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of searching, he stopped to rest for a bit. He looked around, only to find nothing but the flickering lights on the black walls. He squinted. Something seemed off. He started to walk again and then, he felt it. A gun against his back. He froze, and slowly turned his head around. </p><p>"Hey, Takasugi, long time, no see."</p><p>Gintoki had a serious expression painted across his face. Takasugi blinked at him, and half-smiled.</p><p>"Hello, Gintoki." He finally said, in a low tone. "Fancy seeing you here."</p><p>They stood there for a while, just staring at each other. He could tell how much he was enjoying it just by how committed he was to his role. He could call this a mission a complete success, but not yet.</p><p><em>Not yet</em>.</p><p>"Are you gonna shoot me?" He broke the silence with a whisper, and a  devilish smile, "<em>Do it</em>."</p><p>Gintoki's eyes seemed to be extremely focused on him, it made him feel nervous, the good kind of nervous, but he pushed those feelings aside to complete his goal. He waited for the silence to spread, as it turned into a distraction, he quickly changed positions to face him. Once he did, he pointed his gun at him with a firm grip.</p><p>"<em>You</em> <em>bastard</em>!" Gintoki spat, angrily.</p><p>"You weren't going to do it anyway..."</p><p>Takasugi started to move, and so did he, neither of them losing focus of each other. He deepened his tone, since he knew it would sound much cooler that way, "I know you're really into that whole equal grounds idea."</p><p>Gintoki's hands were shaking, this felt a bit too real, not that he was complaining, he looked incredibly attractive in this scenario. He then chuckled, as if to interrupt his thoughts, "And you're not?"</p><p>"You might as well be right, Gintoki," he said while licking his lips, he paused for a bit, and added, "Oh, I have been waiting for this moment for such a long time."</p><p>His friend groaned, he looked furious. Takasugi chose to tease him with a smile.</p><p>"Gintoki...this ends...<em>right now</em>---!"</p><p>Before getting into the real climax of that epic scene they had taken their time to build, Takasugi's vest made a sound, and changed from blue to red. He looked at it, shocked. He touched his chest and turned around.</p><p>It was the kid. <em>It was the fucking kid.</em></p><p>"Mom, I shot the pirate guy! I win!"</p><p>The kid started jumping around. Takasugi and Gintoki stared at each other, both extremely confused.</p><p>"<em>What the fuck</em>?!" Yelled Gintoki, walking towards the kid. "Oi, brat! You just ruined everything! You ruined our epic moment!"</p><p>The kid laughed childishly, "I don't care about your moment, it's homo anyway! I defeated pirate guy!"</p><p>"<em>What did you just say</em>?!" He grabbed the kid by the head, "I was about to fight my long-time nemesis, <em>you</em> <em>dumb brat</em>! You were just an extra, extras don't do anything! You can't kill my nemesis just like that! He's important to the plot and my character development! This is basic knowledge!"</p><p>"Your face is basic knowledge!"</p><p>"That doesn't make sense, <em>at all</em>!"</p><p>Takasugi just stood there and watched as they exchanged insults. It was so ridiculous he wanted to break character and laugh. But it wasn't over, far from it. He had to wrap the gift with a bow.</p><p>He fell to his knees and coughed. He forgot for a second that he was dying, he laid on the ground and looked at Gintoki who immediately turned to look at him back.</p><p>"<em>Gintoki</em>..." Takasugi gasped, and raised his hand, shaking. Gintoki ran towards him as the kid flew off, and gently grabbed it.</p><p>"I...bet...I bet this isn't how you expected everything to end."</p><p>He stayed silent, and put his arm around Takasugi's shoulder, holding him. He looked sad, and it pained him. He should probably compliment him on his acting skills later on.</p><p>Takasugi smiled, looking at him fondly, "My time is coming, so, do me a favor, when this right eye of mine finally closes, you better not show me your disheartened face."</p><p>Gintoki looked at him and his expression softened, it made him blush a little. He wanted to cup his face but resisted, there was just too much homoerotic subtext in the universe they had created already.</p><p>"The man that always stood in my way, the man that I always wanted to defeat, the man I chased for so long...", he breathed shakily, "<em>That face isn't him</em>."</p><p>He saw as Gintoki looked up and down again, and, by the time their eyes connected once more, he was smiling, a gentle, warm smile.</p><p>"Go wait for me in hell, Takasugi." Gintoki sniffed, "I'm not letting you walk off the victor, I swear I'll win next time."</p><p>"Fine...by...me..."</p><p>He closed his eye and rested against his chest, smiling. It was a good ending to a thrilling scene.</p><p>His job was done. </p><p>Gintoki continued to hold him close even though it was over and the credits would have been showing up by now, which made Takasugi sigh happily.</p><p>"<em>Psst</em>, don't sigh, you're dead," he heard him whisper.</p><p>At that moment he thought about how in love he was with him and how he could barely stand it.</p><p>"Hey!" Shouted a voice behind them. "I shot the kid who shot me! <em>Haha</em>!"</p><p>Another voice came in. "Zura, it doesn't count because you were already dead!"</p><p>"It's not Zura, it's<em> Captain Katsura </em>!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, so that was it, okay.</em>
</p><p>As both Sakamoto and, <em>uhm</em>, Captain Katsura made their way towards them, the four of them started to exchange looks. Takasugi closed his eye quickly and played dead again.</p><p>"Gintoki..." Captain Katsura kneeled beside them, "What happened? <em>Is he</em>--?"</p><p>Gintoki nodded, Sakamoto put a hand on his shoulder. "What a shame, Takasugi-kun, such a nice guy, kind of emo, but a nice guy nevertheless."</p><p>He made a mental note to beat the shit out of Sakamoto once he stopped being dead.</p><p>"A kid did this to him!" Gintoki said with a funny voice. "<em>A kid</em>!"</p><p>Captain Katsura gasped. "<em>That little shit</em>. He'll pay."</p><p>He started running and Sakamoto followed him, "Zura, stop bullying kids! Their moms might be wrestlers or something!"</p><p>Once they left, Takasugi looked at Gintoki and smiled. He closed his eye again, and waited.</p><p>"Hey, Sugi," Gintoki whispered softly, "You there?"</p><p>Takasugi opened his eye again and held his hand.</p><p>"I'm here."</p><p>◇◇◇</p><p>By the time they got back to Gintoki's place, it was already dark outside, and a bit colder than before. <em>As soon as we get in</em>, he thought, <em>I'm getting a cup of tea.</em></p><p>"<em>Man</em>!" Sakamoto raised both of his hands as if he were stretching, "I'm so tired I could die."</p><p>"Do it, I'm begging you." Gintoki said in a split second while opening the house main door with a click.</p><p>They quickly got inside right after the door slid open. Takasugi took his shoes off and put on his slippers, hoping that it wouldn't raise any suspicions.</p><p>The four of them sat on the couch, sighing simultaniously. They stayed there for a while, just resting.</p><p>"<em>Wait a second</em>," Zura said out of nowhere, raising his index finger, "What time is it?"</p><p>Oh crap. He had forgotten about the other, <em>other</em> gift.</p><p>Takasugi took his phone out and checked the time. "It's nine thirty four."</p><p>Katsura stood up and jumped from the head of the couch to the floor. It looked kind of cool.</p><p>"We have to cook the S<em>ukiyaki</em>! Onward, boys!"</p><p>"<em>Ugh</em>, can't you just leave the couch like any normal person would?", Gintoki muttered and stopped for a second, "Hang on, S<em>ukiyaki</em>?"</p><p>Gintoki's eyes sparkled through his apathetic expression.</p><p>"That's right!" Zura said, enthusiastically, "Another birthday surprise for our favorite lazy piece of shit! We have the best ingredients in town!"</p><p>Gintoki turned around a bit to face Takasugi. His face became hot all of a sudden. They were way too close. Takasugi unintentionally looked at his lips.</p><p>"Is that what you were doing with dad yesterday?" Gintoki asked, completely oblivious of the way he was staring at him.</p><p>Takasugi snapped out of it after a couple of seconds processing what he said. He gave him a cheeky smile. "You're really good at connecting the dots, <em>Sherlock</em>."</p><p>Gintoki pouted at him and finger-flicked his forehead.</p><p>He wanted to kiss him. <em>So bad</em>.</p><p>The only way of coping with it was to get up and start to help. He stood next to Zura who was washing his hands. Behind him was Sakamoto, taking the meat out of the fridge.</p><p>He looked around and beamed. <em>This is nice.</em></p><p>He took out some onions off the shopping bag and started peeling them before cutting them. Zura was humming a song that seemed familiar whilst he seasoned the already cut meat, and prepared the soy sauce. His long haired friend spared him a warm glance. Takasugi returned it, and they went back to their chores.</p><p><em>This is really nice</em>.</p><p>"Oi, fools," He heard Gintoki's voice across the room. "What am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"Just stay still," Sakamoto replied. "And relax!"</p><p>Gintoki groaned, which made Takasugi snort under his breath. "I can't relax with you idiots in my kitchen. You're probably going to burn it down!"</p><p>"Well, I find that quite offensive." Katsura stepped into the conversation, "I know that you love Ikimatsu's cooking, and she has taught me everything she knows!"</p><p>Takasugi looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Aren't you and Zura always asking her to make you <em>Soba</em>, Gintoki?"</p><p>They looked at each other for a bit too long. He suddenly got flustered and covered it up by slowly returning to his duties, now cutting the onions into little cubes.</p><p>"Ugh, fine. make me dinner, what is this, a polyamorous date? <em>Sheesh</em>, I'm gonna sit here and play Tekken, you guys go nuts." </p><p>His ears caught the sound of Gintoki sitting on the couch again.</p><p>"But if something happens to the kitchen, I'm gonna rip your balls off."</p><p>Sakamoto laughed loudly and took the pot out of one of the kitchen cabinets, and proceeded to put it next to the rice cooker.</p><p>"No take backies!", he said.</p><p>After the preparations were done, they put the hot pot at the centre of the table and heated it. Needless to say, the <em>Sukiyaki</em> didn't last very long, they had all been extremely tired and hungry from walking all day anyways. They spent most of their time talking while eating and fighting with their chopsticks for the last pieces of meat. Surely it wasn't the best <em>Sukiyaki</em> he had ever tasted, but it was certainly his favorite.</p><p>So it was true, what people said, that S<em>ukiyaki</em> tasted better if you're surrounded by people you love.</p><p>Sakamoto was the first one to leave, and he did so with a cheery wave and hugging Gintoki so tight it made Takasugi think that he wanted the poor guy to collapse at first, after that, he just came to the conclusion that that's just how he was. A lovable goof.</p><p>As he watched Gintoki curse at him, he was struck with overwhelming happiness. He felt like crying.</p><p><em>I am so happy to have all of you in my life</em>, he thought, but detained himself from saying it.</p><p>Zura left shortly after. He had tied his hair into a ponytail, which kind of reminded him of how he looked when they were kids. </p><p>Both Gintoki and himself walked him to the door. He vowed and thanked them both.</p><p>Gintoki made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Don't thank me, idiot, you did most of the work."</p><p>"Yes, I am pretty amazing." </p><p>Zura stayed still and looked as if he was in deep thought. Takasugi cleared his throat softly.</p><p>"Text me when you get home, Zura."</p><p>"It's not Zu--"</p><p>He quickly cut him off. "Shut it," he said with a sigh and continued, "Tell your grandma I said hi."</p><p>His friend stared at him for a bit then nodded, offering them a gentle smile.</p><p>"I'm off, then."</p><p>They watched as Zura left waving at him until he was out of sight. They stayed outside for a bit, just the two of them.</p><p>He scratched his eyepatch. "He should probably cut his hair if he wants us to stop calling him Zura."</p><p>Gintoki made a sound in agreement. "Yup." </p><p>Their shoulders brushed against each other. Neither pulled away.</p><p>"Sugi, we should get back inside. I'm freezing my balls off." Gintoki yawned.</p><p>Takasugi nodded and quickly stepped back inside. Gintoki closed the door, and stretched, groaning in the proccess. "<em>Fuck</em>, I'm beat, I'm going to take a shower."</p><p>He turned to look at Takasugi. "What're you going to do?"</p><p>Takasugi laid on the couch and spread his legs. "I think I'm gonna have a smoke."</p><p>"Put something on. Meet you in fifteen."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>He took an OCB, a filter, and a bag of tobacco he had on his backpack. He rolled a cigarette quickly and stepped outside. </p><p>As he lit it, he could hear the cicadas and the fireflies buzzing. He looked around the front porch and closed his eyes, losing himself as he took another drag.</p><p>He decided to rest in the woodened floor as if it were a bed, and found it to be surprisingly comfortable. He brushed his hair with the tips of his fingers, cig still hanging from his lips, and enjoyed the cold breeze gently hitting his face.</p><p>In the midst of his conciousness drifting away, he heard the door creek open, which, by effect, startled him.</p><p>"<em>Man</em>, it's cold in here."</p><p>Takasugi opened his eye to find Gintoki looking at him. He was wearing a simple white shirt and grey sweatpants, and a towel rested on his shoulder. It made him blush.</p><p>He squinted at Gintoki. "Then you should come back inside."</p><p>"Nah," he sat next to him, "What a pain."</p><p>Takasugi stared at him for a while, until he managed to work up the courage to lay his head on his lap. When he did, he sighed and took the cigarette out of his lips to light it  again. </p><p>He took a puff and exhaled. "How was your shower?"</p><p>"It was nice." Gintoki replied quickly.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was nice."</p><p>He suddenly felt extremely infatuated with him. He gazed at him, blinking slowly, as if it was a crime to not do so. And that feeling widened as Gintoki started to caress his hair. It felt nice. It felt like heaven and hell at the same time. But mostly, it just felt nice.</p><p>"Thank you for today." Gintoki blurted out.</p><p>Takasugi continued to blink at him, as he didn't expect him to say it all of a sudden. He took a long drag, and looked down. "Don't sweat it."</p><p>He chose to stare at the sky, black yet starry, since he feared that if he continued to look at him, he would melt completely. </p><p>A gasp left his lips when Gintoki grabbed the cigarette placed between his fingers and put it against his own lips. He watched as he took a puff himself and slowly exhaled.</p><p>"<em>Oi</em>--!" Takasugi put his hand on his chest. "I thought you didn't smoke."</p><p>Gintoki smiled and put the cigarette on his lips again. "I don't."</p><p>He looked at him. There was nothing else he could do. Or so he felt.</p><p>"Gintoki, <em>I</em>--" </p><p>He held his hand and raised his chin ever so slightly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Takasugi straightened himself up to take the cigarette off his mouth. Once he did, they looked at each other.</p><p>Fully.</p><p><em>Deeply</em>.</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>He put what was left of the cigarette away and that was it. Gintoki's lips on his own. He let out a happy sigh and cupped his face with one hand, while the other guided his to meet his waist.</p><p>He adored him, <em>he completely adored him</em>.</p><p>◇◇◇</p><p>Gintoki had made him come plenty of times in these past couple of months. Not in ways one would expect since neither of them were sex gods or the likes of it. It was all due to the fact that they were going through a very hormonous phase, which meant they were horny most of the time, and that some of said times were too much to handle for the both of of them.</p><p>They were going at it on the couch, since this was <em>definitely</em> one of those times. Gintoki was grinding against him in what he would call perfect speed. And he was just moaning and holding onto him as if his life depended on it.</p><p>He felt helpless. <em>So helpless</em>. And, boy, it sure was a mess, but it was a good kind of mess.</p><p>He liked being touched by him, he liked having his neck kissed fiercely, he liked how he scratched his thighs as his emotions slipped through his fingers, and he liked being loud about it.</p><p>And all of it put together was too much, <em>just too much.</em></p><p>"Gintoki," He pulled Gintoki's hair and whimpered in pure pleasure. "<em>Gintoki, o</em>h god, <em>I'm gonna come</em>."</p><p>Gintoki seemed to have listened, as he put one hand on his crotch and started massaging it. He came a second later, with a happy moan leaving his lips.</p><p>He wiped the sweat off his forehead, opened his eye, and sighed. <em>He felt so good</em>.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," he whispered, "Let me."</p><p>He kissed Gintoki softly before pressuring his hand against his crotch, similarly to how he had done it just a few seconds ago. He circled his hand against his wet sweatpants and added a bit more pressure, which made Gintoki moan like never before.</p><p>He hugged him by the neck with his free hand and kissed him on the cheek as he finished him. Gintoki orgasmed with a groan, while scratching Takasugi's right bicep, and leaving red marks on it.</p><p>Gintoki laid on top of him, gasping,  and Takasugi just embraced him. That had been really good. That had been really, <em>really</em> good.</p><p>"I think--" Gintoki breathed out, "I think I'm gonna have to change pants."</p><p>Takasugi chuckled cheekily. "You think?"</p><p>"Shut <em>uuuuuuup</em>!" Gintoki groaned in response.</p><p>He thought it was a good time to say that he loved him. It's not like it would freak him out, he knew Gintoki loved him as well, or that he felt something for him, <em>anything</em>, otherwise, they wouldn't be doing this.</p><p>Otherwise, he wouldn't be feeling like this.</p><p>But he kept quiet. He had time, it wasn't running out. Their relationship wasn't a sandclock. They were here. They were safe. And they had all the time in the world.</p><p>After a short while, Gintoki kissed the bits of his chest that were uncovered, Takasugi hummed in approval. The kisses were no longer desperate, passionate, or hot like they had been minutes before, they were soft and lazy, and made him tickle. But he loved them all the same, they all came from Gintoki, from his mouth, that's what he loved the most about them.</p><p>He felt as Gintoki laid his head on his chest. He looked exhausted. It was understandable, they had done all kinds of things today.</p><p>Takasugi shifted a bit, kissed his scalp tenderly, and sighed. Because, <em>damn</em>, he was tired too.</p><p>"Oi," Gintoki whispered, his voice suddenly was raspy, which kind of turned him on just a bit, "Tekken?"</p><p>Takasugi wailed against his hair, but took his time into actually replying.</p><p>"Fine, one round."</p><p>"I get Fat Bob."</p><p>Takasugi smiled and kissed his scalp again, "Of course you do, you loser."</p><p>Needless to say, they didn't even finish that round before dozing off on the couch. </p><p>Takasugi woke up when he heard some steps, knowing for a fact it was Shouyo-san. He opened his eye, turned around a little bit, and smiled.</p><p>"<em>Shouyo-san</em>," he whispered, "Good night."</p><p>"Hello, Takasugi-kun"</p><p>He felt Shouyo-san's hand on his head, which deepened his smile.</p><p>"Again, Thank you for taking care of Gintoki."</p><p>Takasugi stared at Gintoki, who was snoring and had a hand on his waist. He moved, whispering some nonsense under his breath. He looked cute.</p><p>"It's no problem, really."</p><p>"How did everything work out?"</p><p>Takasugi continued to look at Gintoki and smiled gently. Today had been a really good day. "It was perfect. I could tell he was happy."</p><p>"Wait until he sees this...."</p><p>Takasugi shifted his attention to Shouyo-san. He was pressing a keychain between his index finger and his thumb. The boy gasped shortly as he realised what it meant, and smiled, slightly moved.</p><p>"Shouyo-san...knowing him--", he paused and looked at Gintoki, "He's probably going to shit himself, and it'll be a delight to watch."</p><p>The thing was that Gintoki wasn't the cool, suave type that drove motorcycles and wore leather jackets. Gintoki was a new entire definition of cool; his hair was always a mess, he liked sugary stuff way too much, and didn't care if people thought the whole nose-picking thing was gross, he just did it anyway.</p><p>Oh, and he was really into Vespas. Not motorcycles or other mediums of transportation that were considered to be "cool". He liked Vespas, really, <em>really</em> liked them, ever since they were kids.</p><p>And, for some reason, Takasugi found this fact to be charming, attractive even. Gintoki was just Gintoki, and he loved every puzzle piece that made him who he was, even the pieces he still wasn't aware existed. He had never been in love, but he had to be an idiot if he didn't recognize this feeling.</p><p><em>Man</em>, he thought, <em>he's really going to freak out tomorrow. </em></p><p>He suddenly thought about what it would be like to ride with him. Holding him close, resting his head against his back, feeling safe despite it all.</p><p>"If he does so, I'm counting on you to record it."</p><p>Takasugi came back to reality. "<em>Huh</em>?", he stayed silent for a second and cleared his throat, he felt somewhat embarrassed, "Uh, yeah."</p><p>Shouyo-san smiled at him. "You look tired, get some rest."</p><p>"I will." Takasugi yawned and covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"You guys can sleep on the couch tonight", Shouyo-san quickly stepped out of the living room and into Gintoki's- <em>their</em> room. </p><p>Once he came back, he was holding a blanket.</p><p>"Here, so you don't get cold." He wrapped it around them and patted their heads tenderly.</p><p>"Shouyo-san..." he said softly, "<em>Thank you</em>."</p><p>Takasugi only hoped the man knew he wasn't just talking about the blanket. When he saw him smile, relief came over him.</p><p><em>He knows</em>.</p><p>"Goodnight, you two."</p><p>Once he heard Shouyo-san make his way into the last steps of the stairs, Takasugi laid against Gintoki's chest and felt his heartbeat. </p><p>He changed positions and looked at him, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when Gintoki kissed him back.</p><p>It was messy, it was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>Gintoki snored and started mumbling,  "<em>Hmm</em>, tasty...tasty mochi soup..."</p><p>Takasugi pushed him softly, chuckling, "Idiot."</p><p>He saw as he opened one eye, he looked ridiculous, "S'mething wrong, Sugi?"</p><p>He held his hand and stopped himself from kissing it. He just held it tightly. He was overwhelmed with love.</p><p>"It's nothing, you goof, go back to sleep, big day tomorrow," he laid his head against his chest again, and yawned, "No mochi soup, though."</p><p>Gintoki moaned. "<em>Aww</em>, man."</p><p>"We can get mochi soup for your next birthday."</p><p>"<em>We</em>," Gintoki whispered and then smiled to himself, "It's a deal."</p><p>"Yeah, deal."</p><p>Takasugi relaxed, turned the TV off, and kissed him once again before finally drifting off.</p><p>And he didn't feel scared, not at all, as both of them were men of their word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, where's the meta? Idk, it's probably up my ass.</p><p>Also, they changed clothes before playing tekken, duh-doy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>